1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation microscope including an assistant's microscope unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a conventional operation microscope including a microscope body having a main observation optical system which observes a subject, and an assistant's microscope unit (hereinafter referred to as a microscope unit) attached to the microscope body (refer to JP2006-280805A, for example).
In such an operation microscope, a microscope unit 3 is rotatably attached in the circumferential direction of a lens barrel 2 of a microscope body 1 as illustrated in FIG. 13, so as to be movable in accordance with a position that an assistant stands at the time of operation.
However, in this operation microscope, the microscope unit 3 is provided with an annular section 3a which is coaxially disposed to the lens barrel 2 and is rotatably supported. For this reason, it is impossible to provide more than one microscope unit 3.
As a measure for this problem, two of the microscope units 3 can be fastened to the right and left of the lens barrel 2. In this fastening structure of the microscope units 3, if the microscope unit 3 is inconvenient to an operator, the microscope unit 3 can be previously removed from the lens barrel 2 before the operation.
However, it is preferable for the microscope unit not to disturb the operator even if a plurality of microscope units 3 is provided as described above.